


Avatar: Drammatical Murder

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, I'll add tags as they come, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years in the future, long past the Korra era, new adventures happen.<br/>A fic where all the Dmmd crew are benders and Aoba rediscovers himself as the forgotten Avatar.</p><p>status:dropped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avatar: Drammatical Murder

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, I dropped this fic. But if you happen to still want to read it, I hope you enjoy it <3

Water. Earth. Fire. Air.

Metal. Lava. Electricity. Blood. Spirit.

...And a new one: Mind.

Many years in the future, long past the Korra era, the Avatar that was to became her predecessor, never came.

The reasons were unknown - The search, the confusion and the later despair seemed to be endless.

There were ones who saw hope, believing the legate disappeared because there was no longer a need for one since the verge between human and spirit realm was dissolved... and there were others who weren't so positive. But as all in this world, everything that begins, it comes to an end... pain subsides, memories are forgotten and new traditions are born.

Even if the world is not ready yet.

 -

100 years of peace flowered along the way Korra’s life and later death. Possessing the power to control the elements, the human race advances at an alarming pace, creating technology able to replicate elements for the non-benders as well as technology that unified the world with communication ease. But as time relentlessly went on, the power of entropy created disbalance and new powers confronted each other in new war. Crime, injustice and pain was brought upon those who weren't born within the warm blankets of wealth that protected them.

This is no new war, realists would say, humanity could live forever with injustice. But that was not it. Ultimately, technology able to deceive the senses, honour forgotten, spirits owned as pets, endless entertainment and continuous distraction leaded the human race to forget themselves. Inner continuous dissatisfaction and disconnection with others within the deception of an united world created anguish in all their hearts. Anguish that transformed into global sickness. Sickness that spread and caused rage, envy and other sentiments that threaten to destroy the quivering peace that the States maintained.

The elders sensed this - and together with the ones who refused to be brainwashed and didn't forget, prayed for Agni to bring the Avatar again to save their children and grandchildren from demise. They prayed and prayed, and as death stroked them out of this realm one by one, they seemed to be unheard.

 

... But there was one who wasn't content with just praying. 

One who decided to play by the world's rules. Or better said, use the world's tools.

 

The idea of an Avatar to bring equilibrium lays on the mind of many people. Or better said, the wish of salvation is in the mind of everyone, independent of their beliefs, way of life and thinking - so the idea of an ideal Avatar is one which best fits ones own desires. So this particular man wasn't an exception for this. And this man is resourceful, he is the true leader of Midorijima.

Midorijima is a State ruled by Toue Tatsuo, a non-bender that craved nothing but to experience not one element, but all.

Revealed to him such thing impossible since infancy, through continuous disappointment and ridicule, he still held his dream close to his heart. He created his own path with his own skin and nails, a hard and lonesome journey. His great mind and spirituality lead him to be one of the most resourceful men upon civilisations. He went far.

But not far enough.

Once again the world inevitably showed him that it doesn't matter how far one can extend the arms, our hands can never touch the heavens.

And that the eternal void that haunts every human being, it haunts him too.

But he refuses to accept it. 

Being the owner of the most rich laboratories and technology centres of the world, he set about himself to bring the Salvation into his own embrace, stuffing his chest with the unmerited pride of a hero. Within the blindness that conveys truthfully believing that his achievements only serve in purpose of improving humanity - and feeling like the only man capable of achieving so as in divine duty - he brought himself closer and closer to fulfilling his own unconscious and selfish cravings. 

Such a deceiving belief of heroism and salvation that is, that he meddled with the most sacred thing there is: Life itself.

Since he could not make himself gatherer of the elements, he created Life anew that would potentially give him something similar. As said before, between the believers of the Avatar eras, Toue was a fanatic one. Being handed by legacy innumerable forgotten scrolls and books talking about old the eras, he decided to play outside the limitations of prayer. He decided to use power he gained, fruit of his relentless effort and vision, to transform the world as he best conceived it. He decided that if the Avatar wasn't upon Nature's plans... it was definitely upon  _his_.

Toue set to himself to be the creator of the _New Avatar._

He permitted the experimentation of animals, humans and spirits. Experiments that multiple times lead to failure, torture and monstrosities. All which were hidden under several kilometres under-earth, in the secrecy of his labs constructed by the sole purpose.

The whole city is ignorant of this, and sees Tatsuo as an ideal leader that provides charismatic propaganda and entertaining competition with other States. Not having a clue what his intentions were about, they continues to consume the lies and entertainment.

 -

Finally, after several years of trials and failures, Toue's plans are for once about to commence. A new human being is conceived outside of a maternal womb. The healthiest it can possibly be and greatest pregnosis.

_Relief. Hope._

But something was odd.

A few days in, and the embryo's umbilical cord split in two... and rapidly a new embryo grew.

Twins.

This crated confusion and division of sentiment between different groups of scientists... It was ok, ultimately, twins duplicated the chance of success if they were to attribute this anomaly as mere chance, as in nature happens. But things were no longer taken lightly as they discovered something that was truly unpredictable and impossible to explain. 

The genetic design of one of them had changed its core dramatically.

Scientists were shocked. Without any intervention, one was very different from the other, bringing great confusion and ultimately fear. No one could have altered the system, but several scientists were held responsible and held into custody until further notice.

This threatened the plan again and Toue could not take the luxury of starting yet again... the costs, the loss of scientists, the risk of exposure... it was too much. _Specially_ when one child was virtually perfect. Toue couldn't risk losing again, not when the baby promised everything he hoped for.

 _Dispose of the altered_ _embryo_  - Was Toue’s solution.

However, the risk was too much, you see, there were still other unresolved matters, even if the single mother cell had divided into creating non identical twins, they indeed were siamese. Siamese that were connected by the umbilical chord that split in two. But what's more, after further inspection, they noticed they were connected by the _brain_. Microscopic threads of nerves connected their brains as hair would grow.

To kill the strange one would be too much of a risk for the other one's survival. 

So it was not.

\----

Not a second passed without scrutinizing vigilance and adaptation to any kind of abnormal behaviour. And like this, the embryos grew into fetus and the fetus into babies, the miracle of life observed second by second, through lenses, tubes and various panels of the strongest glass that contained the synthetic amniotic liquid.

It seemed that the strange twin did not disrupt the growth in the slightest, but doubled the resources needed to maintain life in the tube, which was to be expected. And even if they couldn't yet decipher the consequences of its genetic code, everyone seemed more relaxed towards him, maybe a little hopeful, if not a little eager to not have just one Avatar, but two. Gatherers of true and incommensurable power at hand’s reach.

\----

It is a special day, a crucial day, it is their 33th week of existence, the day the Avatars would open his eyes for the first time. Toue placed a hand against the glass, the nearest he could get to his favourite one, the unaltered - and indeed, the child did, he opened his eyes. The perfect one. The one that was planned. The original. His merit.

The one first to open his eyelids to take in the world has deep dark orbs and the calm of an angel.

And when he looks around and become aware of his surroundings for the fist time, he also shows the first demonstration of his abilities, manifesting his power over the first element he is ever able to control:  _water_. The almost full grown baby moves his tiny limbs in pure bliss and smiles in imitation of his new family that transmitted only happiness and joy as he moves the liquid around him, swirling around. Moments later, little bubbles of air are pulled from the surface into his little swirls of water as he shows his second element is  _air_.

The amount of raw power that little body can behold is incredible - his actions beautiful and mesmerizing. The full staff begins clapping.

A tear of pride ran across Toue’s cheek. His prodigy, his creation, the light in his eyes. His son.

_Sei._

Toue Tasuo named the new Avatar: Sei.

The head of medical research, a grown up woman with pink hair, handed him a bucket of the prettiest and colourful flowers, congratulating his unquestionable success. It's a ceremony, people are happy and a bottle of champagne is to be opened. But in consequence to all this excitement, and as the flowers danced with each handshake the leader received, the child gazes upon the new colours in front of him.

And soon the happiness that flowed transformed in something even stronger, deeper and full of awe.

Sei gets excited by what he sees. He suddenly stops his movements altogether, extends his arms, and from the tip of his fingers, mild light is formed and stretched in a halo until it aligned directly to his little bumping heart. That's when the most beautiful miracle occurs.

The tube that contained him and his brother was now filled with yet _more_ life. From the light that was aligned to his core, something _bloomed_. White shapes that resembled stems and petals grew in the amniotic fluid and started tinting different colours, wavering around the shape as if to decide which one would be best. The display was beautiful and mesmerizing, gasps of awe and happy laughter burst in the laboratory.

This was it.

The power to _create_ with the mind. The core of all their work, the power of giving  _life_ out of imagination.

Yet another thing happens, Sei's body changes colour, slowly but steady, from the tip of his fingers where the light was formed moments ago, his skin turned white, his rosy semi trasparent skin was covered in pure white that travelled into his brother as well.Of course, they immediately check on alterations and whatnot, later pleased to see there weren't any anomalies and he was healthy and vital as ever. They conclude that Sei is imitating the lab coats, using part of his spirit self as power to modify his pigment and precariously resemble what he sees. This is what some scientist do best, invent new theories to justify what they don't know about, in order to maintain their beliefs.

Sei continues to play with his flower shapes.

Everyone relax again and give in to the spectacle, even the serious head of medical research lets herself enjoy the moment too. But as she ventures to another room and comes back with a water container for the real flowers, something catches her eye. As she was about to reunite with everyone again and maybe take a glass of champagne for herself, she witnesses what everyone seemed to forget about. A pair of white eyes opened for the first time and were facing exactly the opposite direction to everyone.

Tae watched the forgotten baby as the tip of his tiny fingers form dark that aligned to his heart and the flowers that Sei created _wither_ within seconds... disappearing completely. 

She immediately realizes what's going on and lets go of the container that shatters into a million pieces. Never in her life would she have imagined that the face of death could be so... innocent, calm and sweet.

The staff look at her all at once, wondering what was that about - but she quickly excuses herself, pretending to be dizzy. No one had seen what she saw, both babies had closed their eyes and the withering was attributed to a lack of power that he was to develop as he grew.

Tae decides to stay quiet. For some reason, she decides to keep what she saw to herself and prays for the babies to not open their eyes again for now, since she was not so hopeful everyone would be too distracted to not notice again. She decides to sleep in her office near them and keep check of everything that comes and goes in an effort to delay what she saw to be known all she can, knowing the consequences it could bring.

Fortunately for her, they don't open their eyes again for the next days, nor the following week. But luck was to come to an end eventually. It took until almost a week was due to their date of proper birth for them to open their eyes again, but that was not the only thing that happens.

A gentle alarm goes off.

_Strange behaviour of vitals._

Tae storms in.

But as that shift personnel get into it, the darkness the unnamed baby possesses grows within moments, materializing in front of him and under his skin, pigmenting patches of white into black, travelling through the umbilical cord and hair, tinting them both with black markings that contrasted the white. Everyone present is dumbfounded.

Louder alarms go off. All at once.

Vitality compromised. Containing life tube presenting errors. Nourishment flow compromised, disruption in the umbilical cord tissue.

_CRACK!_

Damage of the container glass! Contamination in the amniotic liquid! Heartbeat dropping, temperature, pressure!!

The lights start to falter, tilting red leds try to call the attention in every control panel and and every scientist runs from one way to the other trying to somehow prevent utter demise.

_Power outage._

Emergency power on, 20%. The whole power of the plant is used, power that could power it for days is consumed alarmingly fast.

The scientists begin to hit the glass directly into the crack, hoping they could take them out of there by force. But there was no use. Not with a glass that resembled the strength of tungsten even when cracked.

Amniotic liquid starts to drip slowly.

18% power.

The pesonnel can't keep calm, panic clouding their minds and making some of them scream. Their only chance was to open the emergency seal, activated manually with Toue’s fingerprint, eye reading and a alphanumerical entry.

_Toue is 10 minutes away._

15% remaining power. 

The technicians revise the connections, there are innumerable counts of shorts, molten plastic dripping from burned cables. There is no explanation whatsoever. No explanation for anything.

Some scientist pray for the first time, feeling the entire lab is about to collapse for inconceivable reasons.

13%.  

Sei’s vitals are the only ones being harmed, the unnamed child taking up on the resources just slightly slower than the facility capacity.

Toue is 3 minutes away. 11% power. There is still a chance, they can make him survive! if only they could remove the _parasyte_ and activate Sei's lungs, he _could_ be saved!

...

_The entire plant shuts down._

...

The elevator that carried Toue to the lab, several floors underground, stops abruptly.

...

Midorijima looses it's light. Power outage everywhere.

...

All the energy focus on just one lab.

The light turn on all at once, 42% power.

The elevator resumes.

But no matter how many precautions, just how many emergency connections there are, there is always a limited amount. Shortcuts that illuminate all the personnel desperate faces, threaten their regained hope. Each spark of white and orange light that illuminate their faces, menaces to end the power income for good.

38%.

Toue arrives. He storms into the lab, almost slipping with the liquid dispersed through the floor. With his trembling hands he reaches the seal and places his full palm for reading: error. He dries off his sweated hand with the fabric of his shirt and tries again.

_Success._

32%.

Next.

Eye reading needed several times to recognize the information and a numeral code to reboot. Toue damns the day he took too many security precautions.

23%. The power is consumed exponentially.

Sei's Heartbeat dropping dangerously low. Vital organs about to shut down. Sei still the only one affected. The parasyte child starts to look at his surroundings as his brother loses life - deformed faces of grief, desperation and frightened awe is what he watches as he attempts to destroy what keeps his brother’s heart beating still.

_The seal is opened._

The tube glass container lets out steam on its top and lowers gently, letting all the remaining liquid fall everywhere, but slow enough to not let the babies get hurt in a fall. The umbilical chord is cut immediately as soon as they have access to them and the Avatar is taken out along with his dark brother. The medics take quick control of the situation, placing them in a stretcher and quickly taken to the next lab that provided medical instruments. But they stay paralysed for just a second too long.

There is no heartbeat.

...

They have died. Both of them.

Tae covers her mouth in shock as she watches the medics quickly reach for the defibrillator and another one grasping a laser cutter that swiftly gets rid from the connection once and for all. It is their best chance. Reanimate only one. Let the other dead.

The cut is done, they are separated.

_Charging… Clear!_

A shock of electricity convulses Sei’s little body. No heartbeat.

His chest is massaged with just the fingers 1, 2, 3, 4 - Charging… Clear!!

Still no heartbeat.

Trying again. The massages continues as the defibrillator charges. Charging...

CLEAR!

Beat.

Beat beat. Beat beat. Beat beat.

Sei was reanimated.

An universal sigh and timid sobs echo in the establishment as the baby is placed in an incubator.

Emergency power at 10%. Enough to last 3 and a half _months_ with _full_ use of normal behaviour of _all_   Toue's labs and plants. 

Midorijima lights on and starts to replenish power again.

\---

Tae takes full responsibility of taking unnamed corpse for experimentation and research, she being the Head, has the ultimate word. 

She covers the baby in a mantle and takes him in her arms as if she just found it in the trash... but she can't do it, she can't expose the dead baby to experimentation. She just can't, even if that could give valuable information. She feels in need to at least concede him a little dignity and give a proper burial.

So yet again she decides against better judgement and takes the corpse with her.

But as she is at her office, typing for print a form that said that the corpse was being disposed of and mentally weighing she might lose her job for this, the impossible occurs.

A tiny hiccup and a soft intake of breath is heard under the soft blanket.

_What?_

She looks down where the baby was over her lap, and slowly uncovers the head.

White eyes colourize into gold and stare back at her. Tae is tempted to stand up and drop him - she would have done so, out of shock, if it wasn't for those eyes that seemed to take possession of her. Mercy.

 ---

She must leave the installations immediately...

... and not come back.

 


End file.
